Orenji no Koibito
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Bagiku, Sakura hanya memanfaatkannya. Namun, aku tetap tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Apa dia senang? Yang aku tahu, Sakura tidak. Kakashi juga tidak. Dan aku ... aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini lebih lama. Tuhan, tidak bolehkah kami semua mengecap kebahagiaan yang setara? / NaruIno. AU. Side Story of 'Dearest Cherry'. For Laura Pyordova, also for Naruto's b'day. RnR? :3


Kini dia ada di sana—di samping gadis yang selalu dinantinya sejak lama. Tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita yang sama, menggenggam asa yang sama.

Dan aku hanya bisa berdiri di sini, dengan air mata transparan dan sakit hati yang tersamar dalam sebuah senyum.

"Kau datang juga, Ino?" ujarnya riang seperti biasa.

Aku tertawa kecil dan kuedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru ruangan yang mulai ramai dengan orang.

"_Yap_. Sekalian cuci mata," jawabku sambil mengedipkan mata, "kalian mengundang banyak cowok, 'kan?"

"Yah…." Terdengar keragu-raguan dari jawabannya.

"Kau tidak menemani _Dekorin_—Sakura?" tanyaku sambil menoleh—enggan memandangnya lebih lama. Aku takut dia bisa menangkap kilas kesedihan dari _aquamarine_-ku yang terkadang terlalu jujur ini. Lalu, hasilnya di luar dugaanku, aku melihat sosok lain yang sama denganku.

"Yaah...," jawabnya lagi, "baiklah. Aku ke tempat Sakura-_chan_ dulu."

Aku mengangguk. Dan sekarang, yang tertangkap oleh kedua netraku hanyalah punggung seorang Namikaze Naruto yang beranjak menjauh.

"Sial," umpatku sambil tersenyum dan menyambar sebuah gelas. Kutenggak isinya dalam sekali tegukan dan aku pun meninggalkan gelas tersebut tak berisi.

* * *

**ORENJI NO KOIBITO**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**__**. SIDE of '**_**Dearest Cherry'**

_**Double POV—Ino's POV and third person's POV.**_

_**A fanfic for **_Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto_**'s birthday (October 10th), also for **_Laura Pyordova

* * *

"_Aku akan bertunangan," ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang._

_Yamanaka Ino mendelik dan memisahkan sejenak atensinya dari majalah ke arah si pemilik cengiran rubah tersebut. _

"_Dengan Sakura-_chan_."_

.

.

.

Ringkasan cerita itu terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat padanya. Pada _mereka_.

Jujur, aku masih tidak percaya. Banyak alasan mengapa aku merasa semua ini aneh. Tapi melihat senyum Naruto yang begitu riang, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih mengunci pertanyaanku rapat-rapat.

Benar—Naruto terlihat riang. Hanya dia yang begitu bersemangat. Haruno Sakura—tunangannya—tidak benar-benar menunjukkan perasaan yang sama.

Aku bukan tidak mengerti alasan Sakura memakai topeng bahagia itu di sini. Mungkin ia sudah memutuskannya. Mungkin ia ingin benar-benar melangkah maju dari lelaki itu. Dari pamannya.

Dan … panjang umur! Aku menemukan lelaki yang sedari tadi kucari.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mencarinya. Mungkin sekadar ingin tahu. Aku ingin memastikan.

"Kakashi-_jisan_."

Orang yang kupanggil itu seketika menoleh. _Ah_. Sekejap perasaannya mengalir padaku. Aku tahu … aku tahu perasaan ini. Aku mengerti hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhku bisa ikut merasakan perihnya—hingga aku harus memohon agar kelenjar air mataku tidak berbuat ulah saat ini.

Tepat dugaanku. Dia mirip denganku. Walau tentu saja, kondisi kami _berbeda_.

"Apa yang sedang _Jisan_ pikirkan?" tanyaku membuka percakapan karena ia pun tampak masih enggan berkata-kata.

"_Hm_ … menurutmu?"

Menurutku? Menurutku? Bagaimana menurutku? Oh, aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Dan kebetulan pemandangan di hadapanku justru semakin membuat lidahku kelu. Naruto. Kembali dia yang merasuk dalam pandangan mataku.

Ia di sana. Di dekat seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek. Naruto tampak sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada seorang pria yang terbilang identik dengannya—kecuali bahwa pria itu tidak memiliki garis-garis tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi. Itu ayah Naruto. Beliau terlihat bahagia dengan acara pertunangan putranya ini.

Semua berbahagia. Tapi … kenapa orang di sampingku ini tidak?

Kenapa aku tidak?

.

.

.

"_Serius?" Suara Ino yang memekik membuat Naruto tertawa. "Kau bercanda, ya?" Gadis itu menarik kesimpulan setelah sebelumnya ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan lucu._

"_Tidak," jawab Naruto sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa di sebelah Ino duduk, "aku baru menelepon Sakura-_chan_. Kau bisa memastikan hal itu padanya."_

"_K-kok…."_

_Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya di sandaran sofa dan menengadahkan kepalanya._

"_Tapi Sakura dan Kakashi-_jisan_, 'kan…."_

_Naruto menoleh pada Ino yang tengah duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Masing-masing kini mengunci pandangan. Apartemen sang pemuda yang memang sering disanggahi sang gadis selama menunggu waktu kuliah mendadak menjadi ruangan hening yang sangat mustahil terjadi jika kedua _blonde_ itu berada dalam kondisi terbaik mereka. Tapi toh keheningan itu tidak menyebabkan sang waktu menanti terlalu lama. Naruto yang pertama memecah kecanggungan itu dengan sebuah cengiran._

"_Katanya, Sakura-_chan_ memutuskan untuk menyerah terhadap laki-laki itu," ujar Naruto ringan._

"_Segampang itu?"_

_Naruto terkekeh sambil menyentuh ujung hidungnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti?"_

_Naruto terlihat begitu senang. Tapi lagi-lagi, Ino tidak._

.

.

.

"Sakura terlihat tidak seceria biasanya. Senyuman itu … palsu," ujarku tiba-tiba.

Ah—sepertinya aku malah menggambarkan kondisiku atas nama Sakura.

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Tidak ada. Tidak ada satu pun hal logis yang terbayang di otakku.

Jika saat ini aku sedang sendiri, aku akan dengan senang hati menampar kedua pipiku. Aku harus segera terbangun dari mimpi ini. Aku harus segera bisa melihat kenyataan.

_Hei_! Jika Sakura sudah memutuskan, jika Naruto sudah menerima, apa lagi hakku ikut campur dalam urusan mereka?

Ayolah, Yamanaka Ino! Kau bisa melewati ini, 'kan?

Atau … mungkin juga tidak?

Ya, tidak mungkin bisa jika matamu selalu saja mengekori si pirang berisik itu ke mana pun ia melangkah.

_Haaah_ … kalau saja aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Sebetulnya, kesempatan itu—kesempatan untuk melakukan sesuatu—mungkin sempat hilir-mudik di hadapanku. Tapi … kenapa aku tidak dengan cepat menyambarnya dan membiarkan semuanya tenggelam dalam kesia-siaan masa lalu?

.

.

.

_Ino menutup majalahnya. Pembicaraan ini tidak bisa lagi ditanggapi dengan pikiran yang setengah-setengah._

"_Naruto," panggil Ino. _

_Sang pemuda yang semula sudah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu jadi terdiam. _"Hm_?"_

"_Kau yakin?" tanya Ino. Mata biru Naruto sekilas tertutup kelopaknya dalam satuan milidetik. "Maksudku, Sakura memang baik. Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal—_ehm_ … bahkan pernah menjalin hubungan…."_

_Naruto mengangguk. "Dia memang baik…."_

_Ino kembali ragu-ragu untuk mengutarakan pemikirannya. Tidakkah ia akan menjadi seseorang yang jahat jika mempunyai pemikiran bahwa sahabat perempuan yang ia kenal sejak kecil itu hanya sedang mempermainkan pemuda di hadapannya ini? Tidakkah ia menjadi jahat jika mengatakan ia tidak suka cara gadis Haruno tersebut untuk melarikan diri dari masalahnya? Lebih dari itu, tidakkah ia setara dengan pecundang jika ia terang-terangan menyatakan hal itu di depan sang pemuda?_

"_No? Ino?" panggil Naruto sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Ino. _

"_Eh?"_

"_Jadi apa yang ingin kaubicarakan? Tidak selesai sampai di sana, 'kan?"_

_Memang, Ino sebenarnya ingin mengutarakan semuanya; perasaannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertimbun untuk sang pemuda, kebohongan dalam senyumnya saat ia mendukung Naruto dan Sakura untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan. Semuanya. Namun … wajah Naruto dan senyum polos pemuda itu membuat Ino lagi-lagi menelan kembali kata demi kata yang sudah di ujung lidah._

_Ia pun mendadak bangkit berdiri. _

"_Sudah waktunya kelasku dimulai."_

"_Tapi ini masih—"_

"Thanks_ buat pinjaman tempatnya hari ini juga, Naruto. _Jaa, mata ne_!" Ino melambai riang setelah ia menyambar tasnya dari atas meja. Ia pun meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang._

_Walau Ino memang tidak jadi mengutarakan semua pemikirannya tentang Sakura, nyatanya Ino tetap menilai dirinya sebagai seorang pecundang._

_Lihat, siapa yang tengah melarikan diri sekarang?_

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa menghakimi Sakura. Nyatanya, aku pun melarikan diri. Aku, Sakura … dan pria ini….

_Ng_? Lagi-lagi ia memiliki pandangan menerawang itu terhadap Sakura. _Heh_, lucu. Melihatnya, aku seolah bercermin dan melihat diriku sendiri. Oh, bukan berarti aku mirip secara fisik dengannya. Dia pria dan aku gadis cantik—dua spesies yang berbeda, bukan?

...

Oh—ingin rasanya aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Aku memiliki kepercayaan diri ini, tapi kenapa segala hal yang menyangkut Naruto membuatku seakan menjadi gadis kurang percaya diri yang hanya bisa bermimpi?

Tapi, pria di sebelahku ini terlihat lebih menyedihkan! Dia itu pria dewasa atau bukan, sih?

Aku pun menggerak-gerakkan tanganku di depan matanya. Sesuai dugaan, ia tersentak dan sedikit terlonjak ke belakang.

"Sudah kuduga," ujarku sambil terkikik, "_Jisan_ tidak benar-benar bisa merelakan pertunangan Sakura dengan Naruto, 'kan?"

Dia terlihat salah tingkah. Lucu juga. Perasaannya begitu jelas terbaca. Padahal kami tidak saling mengenal. Apa kemiripan nasib membuatku seakan mengerti segala-galanya tentang seorang Hatake Kakashi? Ah, tapi ia tentu tidak tahu. Hanya aku yang mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak," gumamku setengah sadar.

Kembali—mataku memandang ke arah Naruto sekilas sebelum perhatianku beralih pada Sakura.

"Apa ini yang kauinginkan?"

Bukan.

Apa ini yang _ku_inginkan?

.

.

.

_Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang penggemar Uchiha Sasuke. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sampai ia berada di kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itulah, ia mulai menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang mati-matian mengejar sahabat baiknya._

Laki-laki yang berisik_, demikianlah kesan pertama Naruto di mata Ino._

_Namun, Naruto tidak juga menyerah setelah beberapa kali ditolak oleh Sakura. Yah—Sakura memang tidak menjelaskan terang-terangan alasan mengapa ia menolak Naruto. Sakura hanya mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengganggunya. Dan ternyata darah ibu Naruto yang pantang menyerah begitu mengalir dalam sosok Namikaze muda tersebut._

_Ino sudah menyadari dan langkah selanjutnya, ia memiliki perasaan itu—ingin mengetahui._

_Karena Sakura adalah sahabat karibnya yang sedang dikejar sang pemuda, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk dapat mengenal Naruto sebagaimana Ino mengenal Sakura. Ino adalah anak yang supel dan mudah terbuka. Kepolosan Naruto—jika tidak mau dibilang kebodohannya—telah banyak membantu pemuda itu untuk mencetak nilai positif di mata Ino._

_Lalu, rasa sayang itu datang tanpa pernah diminta._

_Pun demikian, seolah hendak mengolok Ino yang terlambat menyadari pesona sang pemuda, di tahun pertama mereka belajar di SMA, Sakura akhirnya mengukuhkan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ucapan selamat Ino pada keduanya terdengar begitu ringan kala itu. Ino sedikit bersyukur karena ia belum menyukai Naruto terlalu dalam. Namun, tidak demikian akhir cerita bahagia yang telah ditetapkan bagi Ino._

_Semakin ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto bersama, semakin besar lubang menganga yang ia kira akan dengan mudah tertutup. Keberadaan Naruto semakin mengusik jantungnya. Seketika, ia merasa sebagai pengkhianat. Terutama ketika kedua insan tersebut memutuskan untuk putus pertama kalinya. _

_Didorong rasa bersalah, Ino kerap membantu keduanya berbaikan. Tapi semuanya tetap terasa salah. Semakin salah. Dan keduanya pun benar-benar terpisah._

_Inikah yang Ino inginkan? Keduanya berpisah?_

_Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Ino ingin mengatakan 'ya' untuk pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin segera mengakui perasaannya sebelum kesempatan itu kembali lari darinya. Jika menuruti egonya, tentu sekarang Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaannya. Sayang, Ino kembali menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan alasan yang ia yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri; _aku tidak mau hanya sekadar menjadi pelarian, aku akan mendekatinya pelan-pelan, tidak perlu terburu-buru_._

_Ya, Ino memang tidak terburu-buru. Ia merasa sudah menang—ia merasa tenang._

_Sekarang lihat, apa ini yang kauinginkan, Ino?_

.

.

.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Sampai kapan pun, jawabannya adalah tidak.

Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Dan jika ini bukan hal yang kuinginkan, bukankah aku harus berbuat sesuatu dibanding membiarkan keadaan ini berlarut-larut? Bukan Ino namanya jika menyerah semudah ini. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Ayo, berpikirlah!

"_Boku_ … Cherry _no jisan_, adik dari _kaasan_-nya sendiri." Suara yang mendadak terdengar dari samping kiriku membuatku menoleh. Oh—tentu saja! Aku nyaris melupakannya! Kakashi-_jisan_! Dan … yap! Pandangannya yang selalu terpaku pada Sakura mungkin adalah jalan bagiku untuk _mulai_ melakukan sesuatu.

"Sakura tahu hal itu," jawabku sambil mengernyitkan alis, "tapi apa dia pernah mempermasalahkannya?"

"Pandangan orang pada hubungan kami akan menyakitinya."

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya," ujarku yang kini sudah memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kebulatan tekad, "_apa Sakura pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu_?"

.

.

.

_Sehari setelah Naruto memberitahukan padanya bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan Sakura, Ino pun menemui Sakura di rumahnya. Tanpa menaruh curiga, Sakura langsung mengajak Ino ke dalam kamar. _

_Di sanalah, Ino merasa yakin bahwa Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Semua foto yang ia pajang di kamarnya hanya memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya Sakura dengan Kakashi. Bukan dengan Naruto. Sekonyong-konyong, Ino merasa amarahnya meluap._

"_Kau hanya memanfaatkannya?" tembak Ino langsung pada Sakura._

"Hum_?" Sakura memandang Ino yang sudah dipenuhi kilat amarah saat memandang foto di tangannya. "Ah!" Sakura segera menyambar foto tersebut dari tangan Ino. "Aku hanya lupa menyimpannya, Ino! Tidak aneh, 'kan? Aku sudah menyukai Kakashi sejak lama!"_

_Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Naruto! Tidak seharusnya kau terus-terusan menyimpan foto lelaki lain, 'kan? Kasihan Naruto! Dia benar-benar menyukaimu!"_

"_Aku tahu! Itu yang ingin kuberi—tunggu, Ino," Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sendiri dan mengernyitkan alis sebelum melanjutkan, "kenapa kau jadi semarah itu?"_

"_Aku tidak—"_

"_Kau … jangan-jangan kau menyukai Naruto?" potong Sakura bahkan sebelum Ino berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_Refleks, Ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ketahuan—perasaannya. Oleh Sakura. Oleh tunangan dari pemuda yang ia sukai!_

_Ino melangkah mundur. _

"_Tunggu, Ino! Dengarkan aku! Aku—"_

"_Aku pulang dulu, Sakura." Ino menggelengkan kepala._

"_Apa?"_

"_Maaf, kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali saja."_

_Dan gadis berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sakura lalu seketika menjauhi kediaman Haruno._

.

.

.

Aku bisa melihat bahwa pria di sebelahku tampak semakin gelisah. Hei, tidakkah kau merasa ingin segera bertindak?

Maaf jika aku seolah memanfaatkanmu. Tapi, aku yang sekarang masih seorang pecundang yang mengharapkan dorongan orang lain. Kau—lelaki dewasa, bukan?

Tidak bisakah kau memberikan secuil keberanian padaku?

Tidak bisakah kau menolongku?

.

.

.

_Ino berdiri di depan apartemen Naruto. Ingin ia menerjang masuk dan kemudian menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto sebelum mulut Sakura yang mengatakannya._

Batalkan pertunangan itu! Sakura masih menyukai Kakashi-_jisan_! Aku yang lebih menyukaimu!

_Bisakah Ino meneriakkan itu di hadapan Naruto? Bisa? Bisakah ia?_

_Tangannya gemetar bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Kakinya seakan tidak mau bergerak. Dan sebagaimana otak memerintahkan, yang dilakukan Ino kemudian adalah … kembali melarikan diri._

_Membawa suatu luka akibat ulahnya sendiri._

.

.

.

Aku termenung. Kakashi tidak juga bergerak. Ia masih bergeming seolah begitu banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelum menerobos hambatan yang ada di depan matanya.

Apa dia masih mempertimbangkan perasaan Sakura? Apa dia takut Sakura menolaknya?

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Naruto tidak jauh—ah, mereka selalu terlihat bersama.

Melihat kedekatan itu, dadaku kembali terasa perih. Sakit. Tapi … sebagian sakit ini karena ulahku sendiri, bukan? Sebagian kepedihan ini adalah karena aku tidak berusaha, 'kan? Tapi … apa yang bisa kulakukan? Maksudku, walau aku tahu dan cukup paham situasi Kakashi dan Sakura, tapi tetap saja kondisi kami berbeda. Ya, sudah kutekankan sebelumnya. Kondisi kami _berbeda_.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Tanpa sadar, aku menyuarakan pemikiranku.

Ya. Aku tidak mengerti. Segala urusan itu … membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ini adalah batasanku. Lalu, air mata yang mati-matian kubendung pun … tumpah.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

"Ehehehe. Maaf," ujarku yang bisa merasakan pandangan bertanya Kakashi. Buru-buru kuhapus air mataku sebelum ia bertanya lebih jauh. "Aku tidak mengerti…," imbuhku lagi, "apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya. Sakura mencintaimu, Naruto tahu hal itu. Tapi, Naruto tetap saja … padahal kupikir ia sudah melepaskan Sakura…."

"Kau … Naruto…."

Aku menggeleng. Seakan dengan menggeleng, aku bisa menghentikannya berpikiran demikian. Nyatanya, aku hanya menghentikan ucapannya, bukan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba. "Kau sendiri tidak rela dengan pertunangan ini, 'kan? Bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan Cherry—Sakura."

Benar. Bukan hanya karena aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Bahkan mungkin, kekhawatiran pada sahabat baikku itu nyaris tidak ada. Aku … aku telah menjadi seseorang yang egois. Yang kupikirkan sedari tadi hanyalah diriku sendiri … dan kebahagiaanku.

Sekali ini, aku memilih mengangkat bahu sebelum menjawab, "Ini cinta sepihak dariku. Karena yang kutahu, Naruto memang sangat menyayangi Sakura." Aku memandang ke arahnya. "_Berbeda_ dengan kalian. Kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Betul, itulah perbedaan di antara kami.

"Sakura … hanya bisa bahagia kalau kau yang mendampinginya, _Jisan_."

Aku tidak bohong saat mengatakan itu. Ah, ya. Kupikir, walau posisi kami berbeda, tidak seorang pun di antara kami yang tidak menginginkan kebahagiaan. Aku, Sakura, Kakashi, dan juga Naruto. Kami semua tentu ingin bahagia.

Aku mungkin memang egois saat hendak menyalahkan Sakura karena ia seakan ingin memanfaatkan Naruto? Tapi, keegoisanku berdasar. Aku memang bisa melihatnya. Yang Sakura butuhkan adalah Kakashi-_jisan_, bukan Naruto. Dan yang Naruto butuhkan adalah….

Aku menegakkan kepala.

Aku _bisa_ _membuatnya_ membutuhkanku.

Tapi pria di sampingku ini tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa. Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang? "_Jisan_?" panggilku lagi akhirnya.

"Kau licik, Ino. Kau bermaksud memanfaatkanku. Aku tahu." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang santai dan tidak menuduh sebagaimana konten yang terdengar. "Kalau aku merebut Cherry di sini, kau akan mendapatkan kembali peluangmu untuk mendekati Naruto, bukan?"

Aku tertawa. "Apa kau mau menolongku, _Jisan_?"

Kakashi pun tersenyum. Lalu, ia bergerak. Ia _benar-benar_ bergerak. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan tanpa mengabaikan kekagetan yang lain, ia membawa gadis itu pergi.

_Astaga_, pikirku, _aku tidak menyangka ia akan terang-terangan membawa Sakura pergi seperti ini!_

Berkebalikan dengan Kakashi-_jisan_, sekarang akulah yang bergeming. Aku masih terlalu kaget. Dan meskipun aku sempat membalas senyum Kakashi dengan senyuman yang lain, toh nyatanya aku kemudian menutup mulutku dengan tangan karena mendadak tersadar sesuatu.

_Naruto! Bagaimana dengan Naruto?_

Ah? Dia tidak mengejar? Dia malah menyuruh semua orang untuk tenang? Setelah itu, ia berbicara sebentar dengan Mebuki-_basan_ yang tampak terlonjak dan kemudian melemas. Tapi, Kizashi-_jisan_ merangkul wanita yang merupakan istrinya tersebut dan membawanya ke pojokan untuk kemudian menenangkannya. Kushina-_bachan_ kemudian menghampiri pasangan suami-istri Haruno tersebut sembari membawakan segelas air.

Lalu, Naruto kini tampak berdiskusi dengan ayahnya. Tidak, Minato-_jisan_ tidak terlihat terkejut. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu. Dari gerakan bibirnya, aku menduga pria itu berkata, "Kau puas sekarang?" atau, "Apa kau puas?" Semacam itulah.

Sekarang aku yang tidak puas. Ada apa ini? Tampaknya ada suatu … suatu permainan? Karena, tamu-tamu undangan yang hadir, meski cukup waswas tapi mereka tidak terlihat begitu panik. Memang di awal-awal mereka tampak heboh, tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang bertanya?

_Ngiiiiing_.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku mendengar suara _mic_ yang mendadak berdenging. Naruto sudah ada di depan sebuah _stand mic_.

"Selamat sore, Hadirin sekalian," sapa Naruto formal. Tak kusangka, bisa juga Naruto bersikap serius. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Aku sekarang hanya ingin tahu, apa yang hendak dikatakannya. "Apa kalian suka kejutan yang baru saja terjadi?"

Beberapa peserta yang memiliki imajinasi berlebih tampak mengangguk dan menyerukan, "Seperti drama saja."

Di sisi lain, ada juga peserta yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka hanya mengernyitkan kening. Ada beberapa yang masih bertanya-tanya tapi kemudian terlihat tak acuh—selama mereka masih bisa menikmati suasana pesta. Sementara aku? Aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan aku benar-benar ingin tahu! Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto menyeringai lebar dan memulai penjelasannya. "Sebenarnya … pertunanganku dengan Sakura-_chan_ … memang hanya sebuah sandiwara. Kami melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain yang diam-diam kami sayangi."

_A … pa?_

"Seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, Sakura-_chan_ sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Pria yang membawanya tadi," Naruto memberi jeda sejenak, "adalah pria yang benar-benar dicintai Sakura-_chan_."

Seruan-seruan kaget tampak menggema di ruangan. Lagi, komentar yang kali ini lebih berupa bisikan tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. "Benar-benar seperti drama, ya?"

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan dengan lebih jelas soal Sakura-_chan_, itu bukan hakku. Dan sekarang, kita beralih padaku. Pada diriku sendiri," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Jantungku seakan berdebar penuh antisipasi. Apa yang ingin ia katakan sebenarnya?

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa sekarang aku masih sendiri jika tujuanku adalah untuk menarik perhatian gadis yang kusayang. Tidak, sejak awal aku tidak sendiri. Ada gadis itu yang selalu menemaniku."

_Eh?_

"Dia selalu mengawasiku, matanya selalu mengikutiku. Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau aku juga selalu melihat ke arahnya." Naruto tertawa lepas diikuti tawa beberapa peserta yang hadir.

Tu-tunggu. Siapa yang ia maksud?

"Sejujurnya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku masih ragu. Aku tidak tahu apa gadis ini menyukaiku atau tidak. Dia selalu ada di dekatku, di sampingku, tapi terkadang, tingkahnya tidak bisa kutebak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. "Aku pun sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjalankan rencana ini—meski aku tidak akan menolak untuk membantu Sakura-_chan_. Namun kemudian, Sakura-chan menghubungiku dan ia berkata … gadis itu memarahi Sakura-_chan_ karena merasa Sakura-_chan_ hanya memanfaatkanku."

SEBENTAR!

Ini … ini apa-apaan?

Naruto semakin menyeringai. Dan … seringai itu … aku yakin ia menunjukkan untukku! Lihat saja matanya yang kini sudah mengarah penuh padaku, tidak lagi hilir mudik untuk memuaskan _eye-contact_ dengan para peserta yang lain.

"Tetap saja itu bukan pertanda apa pun, kurasa," sambung Naruto, "karena itu … aku ingin menanyakannya langsung."

Naruto meninggalkan mic-nya. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan. Langkah-langkahnya tegap dan pasti, seolah ia sudah tidak perlu mencari petunjuk mengenai arah ke mana ia harus berjalan.

Setelah ia sampai pada tujuannya, ia pun berhenti.

Dan kini … kami hanya tinggal berjarak sekitar satu meter. Ya, ia berjalan ke arah_ku_ dan berhenti tepat di depan_ku_.

"Ino-_chan_," ujarnya kemudian.

"Kau menipuku," selaku bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata. "Kau dan Sakura sudah menipuku, bukan?"

Kudengar beberapa yang hadir tampak menarik napas bersamaan dengan terbelalaknya mata Naruto. Dia terkejut karena aku mengatakan hal itu? Ayolah, mereka berdua memang sudah menipuku, 'kan? Kurasa seharusnya ia sudah siap bahwa tuduhan semacam itu mungkin terlontar dari mulutku.

Tapi, tanpa pernah kuduga, Naruto malah tertawa dan tidak berusaha menyangkal tuduhanku.

"Aku memang menipumu," jawabnya santai. "Tapi yang kulihat, kau merasa senang meski sudah kutipu?"

Oh, sial!

"Kalau kau mau tahu," ujarku kemudian, "sekarang aku memang merasa lega. Tapi tidak sampai tadi. Sampai semua leluconmu ini terbongkar. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar—"

"Sedih?" potong Naruto. "Aku tahu. Kau sampai menangis tadi."

Wajahku memanas! Dari mana dia tahu?

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau selalu mengamatiku, tapi aku juga tidak benar-benar melepaskan pandangan darimu."

Cowok ini … dia ini … Naruto….

"Aku sadar, Ino-_chan_. Kau yang selalu ada di sampingku di saat-saat terberatku." Ia merogoh saku celananya. "Karena itu, kau—"

Kubiarkan perkataan Naruto menggantung saat secara tiba-tiba aku memeluknya. Keheningan yang semula menghiasi, berubah menjadi teriakan-teriakan gembira dan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Aku sendiri memang tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Aku sedang disibukkan oleh air mataku yang kusembunyikan di dada bidang Naruto.

"Ino-_chan_," bisiknya lembut, "aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Bodoh!" Kataku tanpa berusaha melihat ke arahnya. Rasanya, wajahku saat ini sudah kacau, aku tidak berani mengangkat wajah. "Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Naruto terkekeh. "Angkat wajahmu."

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, apa kaupunya hadiah lain untuk kauberikan padaku?"

Hadiah?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku masih tetap dalam keadaan menunduk. Tanganku masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku."

…

"A-ah!" Aku benar-benar lupa! Pikiranku begitu teralihkan mengenai masalah pertunangan ini dan perasaanku sendiri. Ya, ampun!

"Kau tidak mempunyai hadiah apa pun untuk kauberikan, bukan?" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar … jahil. "Karena itu, ikuti saja perintahku. Angkat kepalamu," perintahnya lagi.

Ragu, aku mengangkat kepalaku. Naruto terkekeh geli. Tuh, 'kan?! Pasti wajahku kacau sekali!

Tapi, tapi … selanjutnya yang Naruto lakukan adalah … berlutut di hadapanku sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat cincin.

"Yamanaka Ino," ujarnya tegas, "kau _harus_ menjadi istriku!"

Harus? _Harus_? Aku tidak mempunyai hak menolak?

Naruto menyeringai lagi. "Jika kau menolak, kau harus bisa memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun yang setara dengan harga penolakanmu," ujarnya mengancam.

Oh—_Kami_! Kalau begini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak, 'kan? Dan memang, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah kembali berdiri dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

"Kau tidak akan menolak," ujarnya yakin.

"Yakin sekali?" tanyaku yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya sumringah setelah selesai mengikatku dengan cincin. "Kau kan—"

Kali ini, akulah yang memotong kata-katanya. Tidak dengan kata-kata lain, melainkan dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang sedang memandang kami. Sudah kukatakan, aku ini gadis yang egois.

"I-Ino-_chan_…?"

Aku menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejeknya. "Bukankah aku baik hati? Sudah ditipu, sudah dipaksa, tapi aku tetap memberikan bonus untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

"Ah, orang yang sedang berulang tahun memang sering kali beruntung," ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya, "bukan hal aneh."

"Tapi … bagaimana kalau tadi Kakashi-_jisan_ tidak membawa lari Sakura? Kau tetap akan menikahi Sakura?"

Naruto tertawa. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi. Itu sudah lalu dan bagaimanapun, sekarang kami sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang kami inginkan."

Ya, mungkin Naruto benar. Meski aku masih penasaran, seandainya Kakashi tidak bergerak, apa yang akan terja—oh! Benar juga! Aku bodoh! Seandainya Kakashi tidak bergerak, ada kemungkinan akulah yang kemudian akan bergerak. Lalu—_hm_ … sepertinya Naruto benar, sekarang tidak ada gunanya membahas kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Aku tidak sedang berada di pasar saham, bukan?

Toh, Sakura sudah bersama Kakashi dan aku … sudah bersama kekasih jerukku ini. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak terjadi sudah tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk terjadi. Sekarang adalah sekarang, sebagaimana apa yang terlihat dan apa yang terdengar.

Pada akhirnya, masing-masing dari kami, akan merajut kisah cinta baru yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding sebelumnya.

Dan catat, mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perintah macam apa lagi yang akan dia berikan kalau aku sampai lupa tanggal ulang tahunnya.

Walaupun … perintah seperti yang dia berikan tadi sama sekali tidak mengangguku. _Psst_, jujur, aku malah sangat menyukainya! Hehe!

*******_**THE END**_*******

* * *

Yay! _Side_ dari 'Dearest Cherry' ini beres juga! X""D

Dan … _happy ending_! Hahaha. Kembali ke metode awal yang bikin cerita _happy ending_ kagak gantung. X"D Eh, ini _ending_-nya nggak gantung, 'kan, ya? :3

Buat Laura, maaf yah jadinya kasih yang ini buat kamu. Soalnya aku nggak tahu kapan lagi bisa menuhin _request._ Daripada kamu juga nunggu lama lagi, 'kan? Hehehe.

_Anyway_, _happy birthday_ Naruto~! Moga-moga bisa cepet jadi _Hokage_ dan kembali dapat jatah nongol yang banyak, ya? X""Db

Oke deh, kayaknya sekian dulu dari segala kekurangan fic ini, sila beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
